How could he care so much for me
by Jade Shintz
Summary: Jade is all alone, on her own when John- her cousin- throws her onto the streets to hunt her, spot conlon and the newsies help her out of a tight spot, heh more than once.
1. Default Chapter

I roamed the streets of Brooklyn, dark in their gloom of shadows and drunken men. Where was I going to go now? Aunts and uncles have no right to kick their niece out, even if she had talked back to them. Now that I thought about it, it was a very idiotic reason to be homeless, "I say why cant I keep reading for five more minutes and they send me off on the street? Barbarians." I mumbled to myself as I searched the darkened street- most of the street lamps had burnt out. They hadn't even the courtesy to let me get my belongings together, "Tyrants." I said low. All I had with me was my blue dress that fitted a little tight if you ask me. Suddenly I heard a trash can fall over and a loud scuffle in the alley directly across from me on the other side of the street. "Get offa me!" I heard a boy say Someone kicked someone else and there was a loud groan of pain, "That's for disrespect'n me, make sure that you don't repeat your mistake." I saw a boy of about 17 or 18 emerge from the alley and brushing himself off, he began to walk back down where I had come, only on the other side of the street. Not wishing to be noticed, I stayed still in my shadowy haven of safety for the moment. However, as fate would have it, the boy was very careful in his observance of the shadows, and could easily tell that there was someone on the other side of the street. I silently prayed that he wouldn't care, but again fate was not on my side and he began to walk towards me with purpose. This was my cue to 'flee the scene of the crime' and get to a place that wasn't so deserted. I saw right in front of me there was a lodge for new---- New what? A few letters where missing from the sign, but it occurred to me that a lodge for whoever would have people in it, and that more than just me and that boy would give me better odds. I dashed up the front steps and walked in the unlocked front door. I hid behind the backside of the door, so if he followed, the door would hide me. or so I thought. He did indeed follow me into the lodge of new---- but unfortunately for me, he turned on the light. He turned and I saw his face, the first thought I had, rugged, and the second gorgeous. These clashing thoughts came to a halt when he saw me, his face at once changed and his face showed softening features of relief. "Who're you?" he said softly, I suppose he had realized that this was a lodge.  
  
I bit my lip, I wasn't stupid, but I thought that maybe if I didn't say anything he would loose interest. Then I looked in his eyes, at first, I was just noticing his built frame not heavy but strong, his plaid shirt and brown pants, and that black cane he had on his right hip. His eyes were a fire-like blue, burning in their intensity. "Who 're you?" he asked again, a little louder.  
  
My lip was starting to hurt, I thought of the first name that popped into my head-"Jade" I said as quietly as possible.  
  
He cocked his head to the side and thought it over then looked back at me, he was searching for something in my eyes, and I felt that he would nearly kill me if he stared at me like that much longer. He looked away, "your lyin" he stated plainly  
  
"Well um." I rambled  
  
"It don't matta dough" he said, "ain't no place for a lady suchis poity as ya self to go wandren 'round Brooklyn"  
  
I felt relief flood my face and my hands began to regain blood flow in them  
  
He held out his hand towards me, "ya look lost goily, heah, I kin give ya a place ta sleep for da night" his face began to lighten, he smirked-"ya sca'd or sometin?"  
  
Indignance filled my fair features, "Hell no" I said and took his hand lightly 


	2. Chapter 2

He smirked and then proceeded to lead me up a stair case, he turned and put a slender finger to his well defined lips and indicated that the staircase was squeaky, and to not wake the boys.  
  
I nodded my head slowly, now I don't know what actually possessed me to follow this good-looking stranger, maybe it was his eyes. We reached the third story quickly and there was only one room, one bedroom that is. I thought he meant that I would get a room to myself, but no-- he opened the door and revealed one bed in the corner.  
  
He turned around and smirked again. Oh, so suddenly it hit me-he was not going to give me somewhere to sleep, he meant. EW! My eyes widened and I pulled my knee up forward, for at that time he was facing me. His eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth opened in an unheard gasp of pain. I proceeded to punch him on his jaw, more forcefully than I intended however. The boy hit the wall and slid down into a heap on the floor, he was unconscious.  
  
I flew down the stairs as fast and lightly as I could but as soon as I stepped on the pavement, I realized, where was I going to hide in Brooklyn? Where was I going to stay? I looked back at the lodge, and then it dawned on me, I could stay up on the roof, my dress was far too stand out-ish as well, I'd need to change it.  
  
I then entered the lodge again, and lightly trod up the stairs back to the room with my possible attacker. I opened the door, and searched the room for extra clothing, and found a pair of pants and one faded green button down shirt. "I've got a new life, I better start acting like I have." I heard a groan; the boy rolled over onto his stomach, his eyes opened slowly, saw me and said very softly-"what da hell did ya do dat for?" then he slipped back into unconsciousness  
  
Since he was asleep, I changed into the shirt and pants in his presence and stuffed my blue dress into a bag I saw on the bed in the corner and then climbed easily out of the window and up the fire escape onto the roof.  
  
I laid my new bag under my head, and slept peacefully until the next morning, loud shouts woke me up  
  
"IMA KILL 'ER!" said someone directly below me  
  
I rubbed my eyes judging by where the sun was it was around 7 am  
  
I slowly climbed down the fire escape without noise and used my balance to swing half way upside down and observe the commotion unseen.  
  
There were four guys in the room where that rugged boy was, he was sitting on the bed in the corner I presume. but I couldn't see him without shoving my head inside the room, which I was not going to do. A guy with a hat on was saying something, I concentrated and caught enough of the dialogue to understand what the topic was. me.  
  
"Look, Spot-jist cause you got ya mind on a goil don mean ya gotta send alla New York ta find ha'"  
  
"It ain't about dat Jack, she hit me, and stole soma me clothes. I'se da leadah of Brooklyn, I cant have nothing spreadin round dat a goil got da best o' Spot Conlons!" said the voice in the corner.  
  
"Yea well, we'll keepa eye out for ha' but what does she look like?"  
  
"she ain't nothin ugly, 'n she's a quick one ta say da least, she's got dat yella hair, 'n bluey eyes, bit sho't too" Spot sat and mused a second- "She stole me green shoit 'n a pair a me brown pants, dat'll probably be what she's wearin"  
  
I had heard enough, the rugged boy was Spot Conlon, "Dammit" I muttered under my breath, and then Spot's voice said, "SH! Did you'se guys heah anything" "It's probably a boid Spot-ya know dat ting dat 'as wings 'n fly's around da big buildins?" said the boy with the hat  
  
Spot had heard me, so I decided to yet again 'flee the scene' and as quietly as possible agilely swung back upright and climbed down the fire escape and when I got to the first floor I heard someone opening a window on the third floor "CRAP!" I said loudly, and then I heard Spot, "IM telling you'se guys I heah sometin! And it aint no damn boid!"  
  
Luckily for me however (the first time luck had been bestowed on me gah!) the bars of the fire escape were large and crisscrossing. Even if he saw the green and brown ensemble of his, he'd think it was the street below. I stood very still and waited for five minutes, I thought I heard the window start to close but when I turned, he was there, standing in all his Brooklyn leader glory, there stood Spot Conlon.  
  
His eyes burned with ire, and there was a glint of triumph in them too, and something else I cannot describe, something new I hadn't seen in a long time-was it. no. it wasn't. He had left someone at the window to make sure nothing down on the ground was moving, while he himself went down to investigate.  
  
I started to back away, and he grabbed my hands, "Nice ta see ya doll face, didn't tink ya'd be dis bold 'n stay heah, right unda me nose, or radda, right above it!" he snickered to himself. I pulled my signature move-groin hit!  
  
And BAM he was going down like a bowling ball  
  
Before he could call out, I wrapped my hand around his mouth and came up behind him, I don't know how I was doing this, but I suppose I was acting on instinct. I grabbed both of his hands in my right hand with my left hand on his lips. I said softly, "Don't move Spot-" he cut me off, his voice muffled through my fingers, "Or what? You'll hug me ta death?"  
  
I realized that this was pretty much what it looked like. my arm was tightly around him. as soon as I realized this I dug my nails into his hand lightly, just to show I wasn't in the mood for him to be flippant with me.  
  
No one came out to help him; he was Spot Conlon, if he said he was going somewhere alone, you let him go alone. Plus they knew it was a girl that Spot was going after on the fire escape, and so they thought he could handle himself. Spot thought he had it all in control, but perhaps he needed to get it through his head that I was a fighter, and had no intention of getting slapped around.  
  
I looked at my resources around the alley, I saw some rope. but how was I going to get it without him making some noise, or me losing my advantage?  
  
I thought about running for my life, or going for the rope.I decided that it was the best choice to run however. I banged his head on the metal fire escape, dashed for my life down the alley, and out onto the street filled with the early morning bustle.  
  
I slowed down as soon as I got to the other side of the road, I knew that Spot and his gang or friend would be on the lookout for a girl in a green shirt and brown pants, and running for her life. I ran into the nearest respectable place where I could change back into my dress.  
  
I saw a restaurant, Marco's grill, it looked clean enough, so I walked in, went to a back room, and changed back into my blue dress. I looked in the mirror that was conveniently positioned in the back room, my hair was in disarray, disheveled from my sprint down the alley and into the street.  
  
I combed my fingers through my blonde hair a few times and smoothed it out onto my shoulders  
  
When I walked out of the back and into the front of the restaurant, I noticed that the cowboy hat guy was in the front leaning over a table, I could just barely hear what they were saying, "Yea, so she bangs Spot's head on da fiah escape 'n takes off lika jack rabbit down da street! I aint seen 'er meself but Spot says she's quite da looka," he finished smugly. He was however unfortunately blocking the only exit out of the restaurant, I cleared my throat loudly.  
  
The guy turned and looked me up and down, as he met my eyes, I lifted an eyebrow, "Are you going to stand there all day?"  
  
"Nah, nah. uh scuse me," he said and tried to back up, he tripped on the chair behind him and landed on his butt, I couldn't repress the smile that sprang to my lips, but not in scorn in true jest.  
  
I leant a hand to help him up, he took it but 'accidentally' pulled me down with him, I punched him on the shoulder, "What in the world was that for?" "I did'n mean to I swear on me mudda's grave,"  
  
"Hey Jack-boy ya mudda aint dead yet!" I heard a familiar voice say  
  
SHIT!  
  
There stood my opponent, with his red suspenders and plaid shirt-there stood Spot Conlon, immediately I hid my face, and turned around, facing away from him, pretending I dropped something, I looked to see where I could dash to. 


	3. Chapter 3

Heh..yea well thanks for everyone whose reading this lol..coming to a GRAND total of 2!!! Lol well here is another chapter..  
  
If I could get Spot to look the other way, I could slip past Jack's friends and Spot around another table in the front, it was my only chance, I carefully proceeded to edge towards the door.  
  
"Hey Jack, whose ya lady friend?" Spot said with a smirk on his face  
  
"Ah dis one? She's jist some goil in heah" "Is dat so? Well den I think I'll hava look at 'ah" Spot grabbed my wrist and spun me around towards him, his eyes widened and his grip on my wrist tightened, he knew me.  
  
SHIT  
  
I resorted to the only move that was going to save me, and since my leg was stuck under my dress, I knew I had but one choice, charm him!  
  
I smiled my most dazzling smile, "Why hello- Spot?"  
  
His hands lessened their hold on me, "Yea, yea. dat's me name, Spot," he began blinking a little and his hands slipped from my wrists completely. I saw something in his eyes change, like he was unsure if it was really that girl who beat him up twice in one 24 hour period.  
  
"Yea, I'm Spot," he said again, holding his hand out for me to shake, I laughed lightly, "going to reiterate that once more for me, Spot?" I said taking his hand  
  
"Uh, um. nah im jist poifect," he pulled my hand towards his lips, "Please'd ta meet ya acquaintance," I flashed him another bright smile, "Please, the pleasure is all mine" I giggled when he breathed on my hand, I knew it was a sure fire way to get his mind away from what he was trying to piece together.  
  
"Well," I said, turning to the one Spot had identified as Jack, "I've got to get going, see you around fella's" I said walking out of the restaurant. I heard a collective sigh from the group and as soon as they saw me walk all the way out, I darted into the alley next to the restaurant and began listening at the window near their table.  
  
"Heya Spot. I tink's she likes yeh" said Jack, "Who'da thought? Dah leadah of da Brooklyn newsies was getting da looks from dat woik a a't!"  
  
Spot gave a half smile, "Ya sayin dat like it's news" he smirked, "I guess it's just me looks dat caught 'er poity little eyes," his eyes narrowed for a second, "Hey wait a minute. dat goil. dammit dat was 'er! Dat's da goil!"  
  
Jack shook his head, "Dat goil beat you up? Dat gorgeous dall beat up dah leadah of Brooklyn!" Spot hit him in the stomach, if a little playfully it still seemed to hurt.  
  
"Ain't nobody beat me up Jack, she got lucky I didn't soak 'ah when I had da chance!" said Spot defensively.  
  
I heard a noise behind me, I turned: a bulky boy around 19 or 20 was leaning against the alley wall, "Heya dall face" he cracked his largely grotesque knuckles, I looked at him and said with authority, "Don't call me 'doll face'" 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Reffy-you rock! KatFightOnSkis. wow, hey thanks for the reviews. that's the reason im updating, thanks for being a reader, and kew. well im glad you like it lol so do I, well actually I love my story.but hey! That's just me! Lol and finally firemask- it DOES work out. or rather it DOESN'T work out, lol heh im not about to give it all away yet! And I will keep writing.don't worry about that! And for anyone else reading this, new or old reader-please review what you think, email me if you want to, I'd like to see what you think! Well..here it is!  
  
I began walking out of the alley away from him, but he grabbed my arm and swiftly covered my mouth with his grubby hand. I elbowed him with my free arm and then turned to kick him where the sun didn't shine.  
  
He hit me square in the face and I nearly flew across the alley and hit the window I had been listening at. My head was swimming, and the scene before my eyes wavered, I saw black spots blotch out parts of my peripheral vision. Then I heard shouts and a fight, but before I lost complete consciousness, I saw Spot in front of my face. "shit" I said and with that I fainted.  
  
I woke up in familiar surroundings, oh crap, I thought as I looked around-I was in the third story room again. It was dark in the room, so either it was night time, or I was going blind. I doubted that I was losing my ability to see though. I sat up, and immediately laid back down, my head was pounding, perhaps from my miraculous fly across the alley and onto the brick wall and glass window. I was aching all over, and I suddenly had this extreme amount of pain in my stomach-I remembered, I hadn't eaten since yesterday dinner.  
  
I saw that there wasn't anyone else in the room, but I doubted that they would leave me, the 'prisoner' of the 'newsies' alone for too long, even if I was unconscious.  
  
I was soon proven correct when I heard soft steps out side my door, someone was pacing, ah, I thought, they put me on prison guard! Shall I just climb out the window again?  
  
I took a deep breath and sat up again, I gripped my head in pain and tried to stand-it was agony. Sharp pains flew all the way from my toes to my fingertips, from my head to my abdomen, it seemed like my back was on fire. DANG how hard did he throw me around?  
  
The answer was in the mirror, I looked at the body length mirror, and lifted my shirt up off of my back, I saw black and blue bruises all across my back.  
  
Ow.  
  
As soon as I noticed that I was wearing a shirt and pants again, I felt a sense of distrust, I know I didn't change my clothes.GOSH!  
  
I leaned over on the windowsill and tried to push it up, but I heard a clank so I stopped pushing, besides-it hurt my shoulders.  
  
I leaned as far as I could and saw cans tied to the window sill, CRAP, they had sealed me in, and even if I tried to go through the window, they would hear me! Damn that Spot, why did he have to figure out that it was me? GR!  
  
I heard a hand turn the doorknob, and I decided I was getting out of here again, I was not staying to get beat up AGAIN. I lay down the mattress as silently as possible in the position I found myself awake in and closed my eyes almost all the way, enough to slightly see.  
  
Someone entered the room and walked over to my bedside and sat down beside me. I took one look at his hand and I knew, oh crap, it's Spot Conlon. Why couldn't this boy just leave me alone! "Because ya kicked me twice and did that little numba' to me on me 'ead, and dat aint somethin' I go around lettin' go of so quick, even fer sich a poity goil as ya self."  
  
What the hell? I drew in a sharp breath and opened my eyes, how did he know what I was thinking?  
  
"Ya face got all screwy when ya saw me hand 'n cane"  
  
I put up a pouty face, "I did not!" "You most coitainly did Blondie"  
  
"Excuse me, Blondie? I believe I told you my name was Jade"  
  
"You'se was lyin, and ya know it to"  
  
"So what if I was? You big brute!"  
  
He smirked and laughed, "Yea dat's me alright-da big brute o' Brooklyn!"  
  
"You ARE!" I said and crossed my arms across my chest, and winced  
  
"Dat boy did quite a numba on ya as well dough," he said with some compassion on his face, like the first night I saw him. His smile came back, "But we soaked him good, me 'n all a da newsies"  
  
"What are newsies?" I asked inquisitively  
  
Spot gave me a look like I was the stupidest girl on the planet, "Da newsies is da people dat bring you da news!"  
  
I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment, "Oh," is all I said in response.  
  
"Yea," he said softly, and brushing some of the hair out of my face softly with his hand.  
  
"Yea." I said, I had to get out of here, before John, my cousin found me, I knew that my aunt and uncle hated me, but their idea of showing me that they hated me was kicking me out, finding me again, and pretending like I ran away so they could punish me unquestioned by their peers.  
  
No matter how safe I felt, I knew that John would find me, no matter what alias I used as a name, no matter what disguise, he would find me, and then I would be in for it.  
  
I closed my eyes and gathered my strength to do what I had to do, Spot was sitting on my right side, and his left hand was occupied with stroking my arm, which left his right hand to punch me with if I attacked.  
  
I prepared to grab his left hand with my right hand and use my right leg to pull his feet out from under him and knock him to the floor. As soon as he felt me move my leg he stopped me with his hand on my leg.  
  
"Don't even try it goily, whateva you are run'n from, ya aint gotta keep on run'n from it now, we can protect ya if ya need it." Spot said in a warning tone.  
  
How had he known I was going to try to get away again?  
  
"Look jist be straight with me, who are ya?" I thought about what I should say in response, he sounded sincere, but then, that might be just the reason I needed to keep the truth from him. John wasn't going to be very subtle trying to find me. He would beat up anyone who got in his way.  
  
I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't lie to him, I felt paralyzed with fear, I couldn't tell him, but I wanted to so bad, the look in his eyes were becoming more painful to me than my bruises.  
  
Hmm well this is the end of chapter 4.. review please! The more reviews I get..the more motivated it get! Thanks a bunch dolls! ( 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Lol....im really sorry about not updating so quickly..lol perlease don't be mad! Blue kat- omg! Your awesome! Like seriously rock ! I love the whole skip it deal...that was awesome! Reffy- your story is the best! No I mean really it is!!!!! Lol Stupid chocolate girl- glad you like it, sorry you have problems with it Plaid Pajamas- its ok to be repeat things! Goodness knows I do. goodness knows I do! LoL! And for everyone else who reads this-perleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeee review, you have no idea how much I love reading your opinions! Ok, so I made this a little longer than before to try and make up for not posting so quickly...so here goes it!  
  
"Listen, I can't tell you everything, because if I did, I'd be putting you in danger, and I know I may not show it, but I am very sorry I battered you around. I guess I had lost my mind in fright, it's just. my cousin John-" my voice cracked as I felt hot tears of fear roll down my cheeks. Concern marred his flawless features and his hand rose from holding down my leg to wiping off my tears with his soft hands.  
  
He tried to comfort me but he didn't know John, didn't know what John was capable of when he tried to do something. If he wanted to do something, he would be able to do it.  
  
I tried to explain, "You don't know. the things he could do-" again my voice broke with emotion and I cried all the harder when Spot drew me into his arms. Someone this nice shouldn't get hurt by you Jade! You're going to put him in danger! He doesn't deserve you!  
  
My conscience told me that the best thing I could do for my newly found friend would be to get away, and run. I'd have to wait for a week, to be able to get around quickly again, I was too bruised up to be in any condition to be on the run.  
  
He began to rock me as I started convulsing with my sobs, I couldn't get my breath, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe. Spot pulled by face to his and said soothingly to me, "Calm down, calm down, it's alright, whatever it is, it's alright."  
  
I tried to hold my breath to slow down my body racking sobs and soon had my breathing under control again. He rubbed my back with his hands in slow circles up and down my spine, I shivered, it was freezing on the third floor. He abandoned my back and started rubbing my arms to try and warm me up, I stopped him, "Spot, you must be really tired, I'll be fine, you can try to go get some sleep before morning, here" I said and got up from the bottom bunk dropping the thin quilt he had put over my small frame. I climbed to the top bunk and laid down without him answering. He stood up, his eyes were level with mine, "You didn't need ta do that," he said his eye questioning my motives.  
  
"You've been up for a while, I see it in your countenance, your tired, and I don't want you to lose another minute of sleep, please, do it for me?" Wait, what was I saying? Do it for me? That was a stupid thing to say, you don't even KNOW HIM Jade!  
  
His eyes were boring into me, searching for my reasons; I closed my eyes in response to this intimate moment, and turned my back to him. He sighed and I heard him sit down below me and in less than a minute, his breathing was even and slow-asleep.  
  
It seemed mere minutes that I was asleep when I heard the ruckus of the newsies waking up and talking loudly.  
  
I turned over and hung my head over the edge of the bunk; Spot wasn't there. However, there was a note left on his mattress, folded neatly-I reached down, but my arm was just too short, by one inch, if I leaned a little further maybe I'd have it.  
  
I leaned forward, I heard the door open and then I was falling, slowly-I'd leaned too far, and falling slowly down on my head, things were swimming in my mind.  
  
Now you've done it  
  
Unexpectedly arms caught me I looked to the owner, a recognizable face- "Jack?"  
  
"Yea, and I'd appreciate it if ya didn't make me fall ova again," he said grinning.  
  
"Sure thing" I said smiling slightly, I smiled a little more broadly, "Mind putting me down Jack? I cant stay in your arms all day now can I? One can only dream I suppose!" I laughed lightly as he set me on my feet carefully.  
  
"You watch ya self now, ima be out sellin my papes, and by da time I get back, I don't wanna se you'se hurt woise den when I see's you'se now." He said trying unsuccessfully to be stern with me, he pointed his finger in my face to make a point with me (thus the pointing of the finger.) I smiled even wider and his face lost all traces of even fake anger, I knew my smile would make any guy not mad at me, except John and my uncle.  
  
I hadn't yet tried my charm for friends. John had made sure I never had any of those. especially of the same gender.  
  
I looked at Jack, eyed him up and down and laughed, he raised his eyebrows and looked me up and down, and he smiled.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked wearily rubbing my eyes clear  
  
"Oh I'd say, six thoity?"  
  
"Are you serious? Six thirty? DANG-I normally get up at eight." I said quietly mumbling to myself.  
  
"What? You'se was too dern pampered I suppose." He said shrugging, I stifled a laugh  
  
Me, pampered? Not in my life 


	6. Chapter 6

HAHA! Hello everyone again! Umm.I have a feeling no one checks up on the story anymore! So I've decided to just..post anyway! Even if you aren't reading! LoL !! the only way I know people read this is when you review! Or email! And since I haven't gotten any email.or any new reviews for like a week...i suppose no one's reading! But heres another chappie! For you, the anonymous reviewers to read! And if you'd like to be in the story-email me! If you want something to happen...or NOT happen.EMAIL ME!! LoL! (beceldring@msn.com) OR (26260@sjamail.net) either doesn't matter.  
  
"Sure, sure" I hit him in the shoulder. "HEY!" he said and pushed me back, for the second time that day I fell down, and I had only been awake for maybe 10 minutes tops.  
  
I gave him a mean look, he laughed loudly and smiled, "I'se jist repayin you'se for what ya did at da restaurant"  
  
"Sure, sure! So hey, what's the deal with Spot?"  
  
"Deal, what deal? He's tha leada of Brooklyn, dat's his deal" Jack said laughing, "Hey, look, I got's ta get goin, I cant hang around all day, sellin papes aint exactly a callin"  
  
I shrugged, "Well maybe I could hang around with you for the day? You know, maybe I could help you, I am quite the charmer if I may say so myself," I said grinning widely.  
  
"Sure, dat'd be great actually, and I believe all'a New York has noticed your charming little self!" he threw his arms in the air and put them around my shoulders and we walked down the stair case giggling and laughing. We drew some stares from the other newsies but I really didn't mind, I had a friend, a friend! That's one more than I'd had ever in my life, and I was happy to have him as one.  
  
We strolled around Brooklyn with fanciful ease, every once in a while I'd charm a guy into buying a paper for more, and it would go something like this:  
  
ME: walking down the street with a heavy load of papers in my hands, (hmm clumsy me) drops all the papers and begins to, (hmm emotional me) cry. OH GOOD MALE PEDESTRIAN: runs over to crying ME "Oh miss are you alright? You took such a tumble! I thought, oh yes can I help you pick these up?" reaching down to pick them up ME: "Oh sir! Oh sir! My papers! Ruined! Ruined sir! Oh and I have nearly no money to go and buy new ones, what can I do? (producing more tears for effect) OH GOOD MALE PEDESTRAIN: grinning, "How much did all these newspapers cost?" ME: Oh, a good thirty cents! (again tears required) OH GOOD MALE PEDESTRIAN: "well then! I'll give you fifty cents for just one! And that should take care of you for the day!" ME: crack a smile and takes the money from the outstretched hand, "Oh thank you sir! You've saved the day!" (friends laughing obscenely in the background unheard by the idiot man) Well after I had tired of doing this around lunchtime, Jack and I went out to lunch near the docks to spend our money.  
  
Ten minutes into the conversation a burly boy of 17 came up to us and gruffly stated, "Spot wants to see ya Jack," Jack nodded and headed off in the direction where he was pointing.  
  
The burly boy didn't leave, he stared at me a moment, and then turned to my right and whistled. I stood up, this boy made me uneasy, and I could feel some tension mounting in my stomach, I heard a responding whistle, and my blood went cold.  
  
John.  
  
That was John's whistle.  
  
A boy with shaggy black hair down to his eyebrows, vivid blue eyes and a heavily built frame strode from a near-by alley where I had heard the second whistle.  
  
A slight smile upon his lips he said my alias name-"Jade I presume?" I backed away, his arm extended and grabbed my forearm. It was then I screamed. I hadn't screamed since I was five, the first time John had grabbed my arm, that day I had ended in tears, and with my parents in graves. I knew this day would only be slightly different.  
  
Interested? Not interested? Think it's too soon? Want something else to happen? Well then email me!!!!! Teehee! And I really am serious.I want ideas.!  
  
Jade Shintz 


	7. Chapter 7

I wrenched my arm out of his grip and turned to run.  
  
His companion tripped me and I landed flat on my face. I could feel blood run from my nose, "What do you want John," I said shakily to him, wiping the blood from my face.  
  
"You've run away from home, Mama and Papa want you home," he said this with mock sympathy. I read into his features, he didn't want me out of the house were I could tell people things.  
  
Little did he know I was so frightened of him, I wouldn't have even told Jack or Spot anything about John, not even if they asked me to.  
  
I heard footsteps not too far off, and wondered if Jack had figured out that it was a set up to get me. Before I had time to ponder this fact some more, John's hand flew through the air and smacked me across the face, the blow stung violently, and I felt my eyes tear up.  
  
"Oh stop crying, you know you cry too much Ella, you need to learn to suck it up."  
  
"Per'aps you should loin dat hittin goils, is not appreciated by Brooklyn boys," said a strangely familiar voice from behind, the footsteps that had been coming closer had stopped.  
  
I began to turn but John grabbed my already twisted arm and rotated the socket some more, I yelled and twisted my body to ease the pressure, my face was completely turned away.  
  
"Let 'er go, she's ona me newsies, and I cant have all dis violence goin on behind me back," realization flooded through me, it was my slight enemy, but also slight protector, Spot.  
  
I turned my head as far as I could, I wasn't very tolerant of pain, and I could only see his frame in my peripheral vision.  
  
John set his face to a polite mocking, "Yes, but she is my cousin, and never had the right to be a newsie."  
  
Spot looked livid, or at least ready to fight John--but his words were altogether different. "Look, all I'se sayin is dat she aint done nothing to my knowledge-" John interrupted, "You don't have very much of that to begin with" Spot's upper lip curled, he wasn't happy.  
  
"Da goil aint nothin to me, she's just me newsie, 'n since im da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies, im gonna need hah back now, before ya bust hah up," now I understood, Spot wasn't about to risk his neck for me, though he was very able to fight, he seemed reluctant to fight for my freedom from the beast.  
  
John matched Spots glare with his own blue eyes and smiled, "She is mine, go back to the hole you crawled out from." With that, I was thrown in front of John's big companion, and had both of my arms put into a bind with one of the boys' big hands. I was defenseless facing John with no way to move.  
  
"Let go of her," I heard Jack say.  
  
"I don't believe she's any of your concern"  
  
"She is plenty of my concoin"  
  
"No, I don't think you know this girl very well, and no matter what you previously have thought about her, is wrong, she isn't worth fighting for"  
  
"Den why are you tryin to keep her?" Spot said defensively.  
  
"She is family, and I love her." At this my face became such a look of disgust that Jack nearly laughed, nearly. I decided to clear things up a little, and stop Johns incredulous lies about his relationship with me.  
  
"Ahem, you love me like I love cockroaches, gag.." I got a punch onto my cheek for the explicit detailing. So I decided to take his side to see what would happen, "No wait, I was just kidding, love you too," again smack across face.  
  
As much as I was afraid of John I knew that my 'signature move' was no match for his muscles. As he loomed forward once more to punch me a little more forcefully in the stomach I pulled my leg up hard. Spot ran forward and punched the beefy boy in the face sending him flying across the pavement-- he fell hard.  
  
Jack caught my arms and I hugged him as best I could without crushing my sore stomach.  
  
"Thank you... um... I guess I have some explaining to do don't I?" Spot gave me a look that stopped my breath in my lungs. "You could say dat," he glared sternly. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Look I'm sorry I haven't been completely straight forward with you, but Spot, you have to understand, if I could, I would have." I gave him a heartfelt stare, he seemed to read in my eyes I had no tolerance for talking about the situation without bursting into tears. Seeing John brought back all the memories, the secrets, the silences.  
  
Spot's eyes narrowed and then he looked away and to Jack, I suppose Jack could feel the tension, and so he put his arm around my shoulders and tickled me with his other hand. I squealed and tried to get away from his strong grasp, I couldn't.  
  
We walked away from John and his unwanted goon down to Manhattan. I don't know why, but I don't think Spot liked me anymore. Maybe me not trusting him enough to tell him my secrets, but come on. I had only known him maybe. what three or four days? I suppose he wanted absolute trust, well he wasn't going to get that so easily from me, my family lived on secrecy and lies, and had taught me no better. Even if I had been the most truthful of the lot of them, it didn't mean I didn't hold just as many secrets as they did.  
  
Jack and Spot made small talk while we crossed the bridge to Manhattan, mostly consisting of how to make sure that the bulls notice when you jip someone. I thought and trudged along following them to Tibby's.  
  
When we went inside, I noticed the corner filled with newsies, out of the entire group of at least twenty, there was but one girl.  
  
She had long dark brown curly hair, nearly half way down her back, most was pulled up in her cap, but several strands were hanging down her back. She seemed to be having a good time sitting on a muscular guys lap. The guy had light blonde hair and had stunning light blue eyes. Her dazzling green eyes saw Spot and Jack and they widened with delight and surprise.  
  
She jumped up and dashed towards the door with such lightning speed I swear she must have been faster then a cheetah. She first ran into Spot and hugged him fiercely, he patted her on the back politely and let her go, she seemed to notice he wasn't in the mood to talk much so she turned to Jack, an evil grin dawned her light pink lips.  
  
"Jack!" she said loudly and jumped on him arms and legs clinging to him. He put his arms around her and turned about in circles, her long hair hit me in the face and stung my eyes, and damn she needs to get a haircut.  
  
Jack smiled widely, "How's it rollin doll?" she smiled back just as widely and let go of him looking him up and down, "looks like you've been rollin.a lil too much!" she a gave a decisive look towards me, her eyes pointedly staring at me.  
  
"Well Jack, you wanna tell me who dah kid is?" she said mockingly staring at my newsie pants and green shirt, she probly recognized them as Spots clothes.  
  
"Ah. yea, Colleen, dis is Jade." he held his hand towards me in introduction. Colleen winced at my name, "Jade? Sounds like a whore-ish name if you ask me," I gave her an icy glance, "Yea, but Colleen sounds so much better.its more like a dog name if you ask ME, and I don't mean 'man's best friend' or maybe your just that, man's best friend?" in bed I said in my head. She glared back at me, then glanced at Spot, mans best friend? Or the other dog named boy's best friend?  
  
"Step off Blondie, unless you'd like ta make it messy," Spots eyes widened, I doubt he had anticipated this. cat fight within the first two minutes of a new introduction.  
  
At the name of Blondie, I let my hatred slowly smolder in my eyes, and calmly said to her, "If you had half a brain, which is being generous to you-and take a look at me, and then at Spot's current condition, then I believe you wouldn't want to have a tussle with me right now, so step off." Her eyebrows vanished into her long curly bangs that hung around her eyes.  
  
I didn't need to stand there and listen to a girl I barely knew berate me, I saw her look at Spots various bruises, all relatively new, she asked him softly, "Spot, where'd ya get da bruises?" Spot gave a furtive glance at me, he was surprised at how the sparks had flown so quickly, but he was still offensive from how I had clamed up about John.  
  
"Blondie did it," I realized that no matter what I said to Spot or Colleen, my name would be Blondie. and I suppose that wasn't too terrible, unless they were going to make it related to being stupid. I gave Spot a look that clearly stated silently- "SHUT UP, and stay out of this," He returned with a confused smile and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I tought so, a'ight Blondie, is ya real name Jade, or ah ya lyin to me like I serspect!?" she asked suddenly, "Cause I hate dah lyah's" Jack burst out laughing at her second comment, and I could tell why, she looked like one of those people that would pull things behind your back, maybe not like a LIAR, but. a practical joker. Colleen punched him softly on his shoulder, he puffed his lip out and gave her a pair of large brown puppy eyes. He looks so adorable!  
  
(A/N: aaaaaaa lip out and puppy eyes.common guys. that look is like so hott.)  
  
Colleen's self satisfied smirk vanished at his look of 'pain' and she poked him in the stomach. Jack kept looking at her with his watering eyes and enlarged lip, then finally gave up, and socked her in the stomach softly laughing loudly at her swear of pain and annoyance.  
  
I caught something glinting in both their eyes. hah I had caught it. whether or not they chose to show it to others, I could read it plain and clear. They loved each other, playful love, and obviously new. but love never the less. Probably based upon the fact that they were such good friends. I took another look at Colleen's eyes. they were misty- hah she's day dreaming. I wonder what? She clearly loved him, more than a friend, I wasn't sure about Jack however, he seemed to just have that overly protective leave the girl along I'm gonna kick your butt love for her. A little like his brotherly love for me. Who knows. that turned into different kinds of love all the time. Maybe I would see them hook up soon, that would be interesting.  
  
I saw Spot eyeing me with my peripheral vision, only a few seconds had passed, but enough time for me to know, he could read me easily; easier than I would like him to.  
  
Colleen noticed me eyeing her and Jack's glances, and spoke up, "So is you'se lie'n, or is you ain't?" "Oh me? I'm sorry. I was a little distracted by your obvious obsession with my friend Jack here." She gave me a hot glare, but the damage was done, however with Jack. he was just thoroughly confused at most. He looked at me, then at Colleen, shrugged his shoulders and started muttering to himself, too low for me to hear.  
  
"But yes, I am lying, that is not my real name, however that is the name I would rather be referred to," I said this fluidly, she gave me another seizing up glance.  
  
"What evah Bl-Jade," Spot had given her a look and she seemed to take his advice. I was now in no mood to be patronized, or made fun of. "What was that Collie?" I said airily, like when one was talking to a dog, "What were you about to say? Huh, huh girl?" my voice rising with mock interest. Her head drew back, and her jaw set, I could tell she was getting angry, so I said a curt- "Talk to you later Jack... I'll go meet your. hm. friends." with that I turned quickly in a circle and walked with dramatic ease to the table full to bust with newsies.  
  
I proceeded to sit upon the very lap that Colleen had been upon only minutes before. The boy looked up in surprise that turned quickly to delight. I stared intently into his eyes for at least a minute, around me boys became silent and began to stare at the only other female in the building. I squinted my eyes, and said, "Hello!" everyone around the table laughed, and asked who I was. I told them my name, "Jade," they wanted to know what I did. so I told them, "Oh yes. im a newly hired newsie. haha.newly hired newsie." I laughed softly to myself, the boys around me gave each other looks, saw me laugh, and slowly a collective laugh began to accumulate among them. A boy with black hair and a large cigar stuck in his mouth took it upon himself to introduce me to the newsies, there were Kid- Blink, he was Race-track, Mush, Crutchy, Fibs, Skid, and then there was. him.  
  
He looked exactly like John. shaggy black hair, falling into ice blue eyes. Light muscular form.perfectly chiseled, if John hadn't been so cruel to me, and if he hadn't had been my cousin, I would have said he was attractive. However, as it is, his blue eyes would cut through me, a shock of black hair on his white face was a look of death, and his light muscular form. terrifying. Every part of John was pure evil, well at least to me it was. His girlfriend thought he was as harmless as a puppy, he could put on a good act for others, and normally when he wanted to win someone over, he could succeed quickly and efficiently. He was never kind towards me, I don't really think John ever had kindness in him. he just knew how to act kind.  
  
The only things that made him not the twin of John were his eyes. they may have held the color, but certainly not the coldness, and his face, this boy was laughing, a jaunty grin upon his face. A wide smile, with perfect teeth astonishingly behind well formed slightly pink lips.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," I said politely and smiled widely showing them all of my bright smile. I caught John's look-alike's eye, and realized I did not hear his name.  
  
"Um, what's your name again?" I said uncomfortably, "Sparks," he said grinning showing pearly white teeth. "Nice to meet you Sparks," I held out my hand to shake his own perfectly shaped appendage.  
  
A spark shocked my fingers as he clasped my cold hand in his own warm one. I shivered involuntarily, and he smiled at me, or smirked. just like John did right before he would hit me. I again shivered, this time more noticeably, Sparks frowned, "What's wrong?" I pulled my hand back from his grip, "Oh, its nothing.just WHEW! I'm tired.so I'll just be going I guess."  
  
I stood up from Blink's lap and casually limped a few steps before I heard questions about where I lived. I turned around, "I was going to find a nice park bench-" I was cut off by at least five offers to stay at the Manhattan lodging house. I smiled truly for the first time since my parents had died. It felt weird, gratitude. and happiness; they had been gone from my life for so long it seemed natural for my life to be devoid of them. I accepted quickly and then turned to go and sit outside on a bench in from of the restaurant.  
  
I looked back at Spot and Jack; I took a small note that Colleen was gone, Spot's gaze quickly traveled to mine as he felt my eyes on him. I felt blood rush to my face and I began to feel tingly all over; I ran outside and plopped down on the bench. My fingertips where on fire, it seemed like every time I was with the newsies; I felt emotions I had long since forgotten.  
  
I could feel the blood still in my face, what made that happen? And what did it mean? As I tried to decipher my thoughts, I felt a shadow play across my face. I looked and immediately my face began to get hot again, Spot Conlon. He gave me a half filled grin and sat down next to me, he must have seen my flushed face.  
  
"I want ya ta stay in Manhattan for a while, till I say you'se can leave," he said. I looked into his eyes that were staring immobile into my own. "What's to stop me from leaving?" I asked defiantly. "I think you'se knows dat I'm right, and dat you'se shouldn't be in Brooklyn wit dat crazy kid tryin to find you'se." I stared blankly back at him, how did he put things together so quickly?  
  
I looked away now; I could not look at him when he brought up John. John, the whole reason my torment had begun in the first place. I felt a warm touch under my chin; it gently pulled my face up and towards his own face. "What did he do ta you'se?" he said so softly I had to practically read his lips. I could not look away from those lips.  
  
I felt water coming towards my eyes, oh no, not now, Jade you cant cry, don't let him see you cry. I blinked furiously trying to clear my troublesome eyes of the unwanted moisture.  
  
"He ruined my life," I said almost as softly as Spot had asked me, "And I don't want to talk about it," my voice had become hoarse and loud with the strain of emotions flooding my body.  
  
I pulled from him and turned my head away.  
  
He didn't miss a move, "I know you'se don wannah talk 'bout it, dat's what makes it so impoitant dat you'se do," he sounded more like a counselor than a brawny boy trying to get useful information from a witness. "If you'se don wanna say what he did, den why don't you'se just tell me why da hell dat he cares weddah you'se deah or not?" his voice was unusually cloaked with comfort. "He is just insane, now can I just leave it at that, please?" I turned my head back to him at please, he must have saw the pleading look in my eyes, for he nodded slowly and got up, offering his hand. I took it slowly, the contact shook my senses, his touch was like magic to me. I stood up slowly and looked at his facial expression, he seemed as confused as I was of my feeling in my fingertips that was quickly spreading like a fever to the rest of my body.  
  
He may not have felt what I was feeling, but he certainly seemed in tune with my feelings, how he did, I have no idea. "I'm gonna take you'se to da lodgin' house, I'll be back lata, just stick wid Jack and I promise you'se dat I'll come back for ya, I've got things ta soit out." With that he began walking down an unfamiliar street to what I supposed was the lodging house. Ten minutes in silence went by when I realized he still clung to my hand. The feeling that had come since the first time I touched him, was still humming all over. I glanced over at Spot just in time to catch him giving me a sidelong glance. My previous feelings that he did not like me around him were quickly disappearing.  
  
All too soon we stopped in front of the large building and he led me inside, still gripping me tenaciously by the hand, something told me that the infamous Spot Conlon did not hold hands with girls however for just the hell of it. He gave a comforting squeeze to my hand has he opened the door to the bunk room, he had said an unhurried "hello" to Kloppman and had passed him by. 


	9. Chapter 9

I looked inside and saw a large room filled with bunk beds, I also saw a large number of guys, and a scattered handful of girls.  
  
They were all dressed alike, dirty and thinly, main colors being green, brown and beige that used to be white. A spasm possessed Spots hand and he dropped it as soon as he heard Jack's call amongst the crowd of newsies.  
  
I looked about the room, I saw a couple kissing in the corner, a poker game in the middle of the room, and a few doors going off to the side, probably the washroom.  
  
"Hey der Spot, what you'se been up to?" said a tall, lanky brunette approaching us with a knowing smile.  
  
Recognition played in his eyes and he raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Since when did you'se cah what I'se been up ta Pictah?"  
  
She strode close to him and elbowed me out of her way in my already bruised stomach; I grimaced and left the pair, not willing to listen to whatever she was going to say. I saw Jack talking to one of the girls, and with a backward glance at Spot and Picture, I walked over.  
  
Jack's wide spread grin grew when he saw me walking over, "Heya Jade, Spot bring you'se ovah heah?" I nodded.  
  
"Dis is Boid, da most infamous goil newsie in Manhattan," he introduced me, "Boid, dis is Jade from Brooklyn, Jade meet Boid."  
  
I held my hand out to shake, Bird ignored it and swept me into a hug, too tight of a hug and I again grimaced at the unwanted contact with my numerous back bruises.  
  
"Nice ta meet you'se Jade, Jade is dat your nick name?" she had a smooth voice, though with the New York accent it was fragmented, I could tell she wasn't originally from New York.  
  
She had luminous brown eyes, and light brown wispy hair, a short nose, and elongated eyebrows, that reminded me of a hawk. Her mouth was set in a playful smile, she had large and full lips, I could tell, this was the reason for her infamous nature amongst the boys.  
  
"Sure it's a nick name, I mean, it isn't my real name, so.yea I guess it is a nick name," I need to work on not rambling when I talk.  
  
"Well it's notta very good name now is it?" she said he smile getting bigger. Jack looked from me to Bird, then back to me.  
  
His eyes suddenly lost focus and where staring beyond us, I turned to look, Colleen had just emerged from the washroom.  
  
She shook her head to move the unruly brown curly hair out of her face, when it didn't work she made a look of disgust and threw it over her shoulder, knocking Blink and Race in the face as she crossed the front door to her bunk. Races cigar was pulled from his mouth and hung, dangling in Colleen's massive amount of hair.  
  
I laughed, but Jack ran towards Colleen, then it hit my nose, the disgusting smell of burning hair. A small amount of smoke was coming from her back and she began clearing off her bed.  
  
Jack reached her and threw her on her bunk bed, "JACK WHAT DA HELL!?" she cried as he started rolling her on the bed trying to put out the smoldering flames building in her hair.  
  
"AHA!" he yelled as he picked up the stub of the cigar from her hair, "Dis was in your haih," he said triumphantly, like a hero waiting for his congressional medal of honor.  
  
"What da HELL Jack! Why didn't you'se jus pick it outa me haih! Why did ja have ta trow me on da bed! Ya squished me dinah ya dumb ass!" she yelled in his face holding a squashed sandwich.  
  
Jack looked considerably deflated, he threw the stub back at Race and walked defeated to his bunk and sat down, he looked more like a scolded child then the leader of the Manhattan newsies that was supposed to protect me from John.  
  
Laughter echoed throughout the room as Colleen continued her tirade of accusations to all the options he had besides throwing her on her bed and rolling her around.  
  
Jack seemed to sink into his bed, the more she yelled at how stupid it was, the more he diminished in size it seemed.  
  
She finally just blew out a large puff of air and stopped talking, her cheeks where red from yelling and her anger, but then I noticed something else, remorse. And then, regret, slowly I saw it changing into torment, she really did like Jack, and now I supposed was worrying that he could never like her after what she had just said to him.  
  
I looked back at Bird, she was staring at Jack, oh no.love triangle. I hate love triangles. 


	10. Chapter 10

I said a quick good bye and walked over to Colleen's bed, and sat down beside her, "Wanna talk?" I asked softly.  
  
She looked up at me, distrust showing plainly on her face, she raised her eyebrows, "Not ta you'se," with that she rolled over, stood up and walked out of the room. I shrugged and walked over to Jack's bed, I sat down, "Spot said I had to stay here until he said it was safe."  
  
Jack looked over at me and smiled, "Yea," he said nodding, "You'se is ta stick wid me till he comes back to take you'se back ta Brooklyn." I pouted, "But what if I don't want to stick with you? Hmmm? Mr. Egotistical thinks I'm attracted to him Jack?"  
  
I said this as playfully as possible. He pretended to look hurt, "So you'se don't tink I'm da moist cha'min kid around?"  
  
"Not even close dearie," I said truthfully.  
  
"Den who'se do you'se like?" I laughed loudly, "you think im just going to tell you Jack? Your insane, im not that stupid!"  
  
He looked surprised, "Really? Cause I'se woulda guessed something more along da linesa." he trailed off as I hit him on the arm, "you mean person!"  
  
He clutched his chest in mock pain, "ME! A mean poison? Dat hoits.no really, dat hoits." "I really can make it hurt if you want me to," I said smiling and laughing at his complete idiocy. "Nah, a goily like you'se couldn't hoit a fly!"  
  
Yea.he was probably right about that. "Where do I sleep in this place?" I asked, finally getting to the reason I had approached him before. "Oh, wells I thought you'se like ta sleep ovah der in da coinah top bunk, above Boidy." I cracked a smile, hugged Jack and walked over to my bunk, Bird was sitting on her bed reading.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"A book."  
  
"Der, what is the name?"  
  
"Tom Sawyer."  
  
"I've never heard of that book before."  
  
"Well now you have, go ta sleep."  
  
"It's nine thirty!" "All da more reason ta git sleepy fast Jade."  
  
"Why?" Bird finally looked up from her book annoyed, "Jade, we get up at da crack a' dawn, and I doubt you'se is used ta it, its hard enough fer us waking up, so you'se might wanna try ta get started sleepin."  
  
"Alright, I'll take your advice, but tomorrow, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure you'se kin, jist let me read me book tonight, and I promise we'se can talk tomorrow."  
  
With that I nodded and climbed onto the top, where I didn't take her advice. I laid down in my outfit, not removing anything but my shoes. I looked around the room, the couple kissing I noticed, was Mush and a shorthaired red head. I continued to sweep my gaze across the room until it fell on another couple kissing-on a bed.  
  
I do not know what possessed me to do so, but I couldn't look away, I knew it was rude, but I watched secretly from my perch. The longer I watched, the more my gaze was drawn to them, something about the boy made me uneasy, and that's when I noticed ever so suddenly, that it was Spot. Picture was sitting beside Spot, running her hands through his dirty blonde hair.  
  
Spot broke the kiss and whispered something in her ear, she laughed lightly and nodded quickly, grabbed his hand and led him up to the roof.  
  
My stomach was unsettled, what was with me? Picture was his girlfriend.or at least, she acted as if she was. I stayed up for another thirty minutes at least, and things were pretty quiet by then, Spot and Picture however still had not come down. I glanced about to make sure everyone was at least half way asleep, and climbed out the window next to my bunk.  
  
As silent as I could be without shoes, I climbed the fire escape steps until I reached five steps to the roof, I stopped climbing and sat down. I heard a soft voice, and then a somewhat annoyed one.  
  
"Pictah, you'se looks great tonight"  
  
"Spot, answer me question, why was you'se hold'n hands wit dat new goil?"  
  
"She grabbed me hand, it aint me fault I'm so attractive now is it?" I could just see the smirk on his face, he would just love to believe I was the one who had grabbed his hand.that I was, but he offered it besides, shrugging to no one in particular, I continued my eaves dropping.  
  
"No, it ain't ya fault you'se as.adorable as you'se are" there was silence after that, and after I had waited ten minutes, and the talking was still ceased, I decided I wasn't going to hear anything else useful, or remotely interesting, so I walked back down the stairs and climbed back through the window.  
  
I stopped dead when I realized there was someone staring straight back at me, I stared straight back into his blue eyes, "Shouldn't you be asleep by now Spot?" 


	11. Chapter 11

I said this all innocently, trying to pretend I didn't hear anything.or for that matter, knew in any way shape or form that he and Picture had been up on the roof together.  
  
"You'se know exactly why's I ain't asleep. I cant sleep when I'se got someone eves droppin on me."  
  
Dammit. he knew I was there.but how? I hadn't made any noise.as usual Spot was ahead of my lies and cover ups, I still played dumb:  
  
"Someone was watching you? Oh my, that has to be creepy, did you see them watching you? Or did you just feel their eyes on you?"  
  
My mock surprise and interest shocked him, his facial expression changed, and I could tell he was rethinking if he really didn't see me.it was just a cat.  
  
"Don't make me beat it outa ya Blondie, I ain't in da mood ta be nice right now." His face loomed closer and he caught both my arms as I attempted to back away. "Why was you'se up deah in da foist place?"  
  
"A girl can gather her thoughts cant she? It isn't a crime to sit on the steps is it Spot, Is it?" I told him accusingly, turning the blame from me, to him.  
  
The sudden switch from complete denial to defense and accusation seemed to confuse him, "You'se weren't listen'n to me an Pictah's convoisation?"  
  
"You were up there with Picture?" I changed my facial expression from accusing to confusion. "Yea, I'se was, I thought I saw ya up deah." "Well I was up there, but not listening to you.and Picture talking if that's what you were asking. What is your deal with her anyway?"  
  
"Well, she's kinda like me goil," he realized he still was holding my arms and let go, looking down. "Oh.I didn't think, I'm sorry.I thought, oh who cares what I think anyway?" stop rambling damn you!  
  
"What's wrong wit dat Jade?" He looked back up at me and stared at me, again confused. "Heh.oh nothing's wrong with you having a girlfriend-" he cut me off, laughing softly, "Pictah, me goilfriend? Dat goil drive me up da wall, I just keep ha around fer some fun every once in a while's,"  
  
"Wait, you use her, just for fun?" "Well, she says she don't mind, so dat's just da way I'se like it anyway, no attachment, no hoit feelin's fer ha, and no disagreement's wit Manhattan," he seemed to think that it was genius logic, I was incredulous to this.  
  
"Spot, that's just wrong!" I said in a hushed whisper, "You cant just.just.kiss someone and then expect them not to care about you!" "We'll she said she jist likes da way I'se look, and dat's all she wants."  
  
"Spot, she has to be lying, she probably does care about you, but she knows that you aren't going to be a stable boyfriend, so doesn't expect you to be. She probably likes you a lot, but doesn't want her feelings to get hurt, and pretends that that's all she wants."  
  
He squinted his eyes, "Look, I'm shoah dat you'se is right bout dat in most goils cases, but.Pictah, she ain't dat complicated. She knows what she wants, and doesn't like connections herself. She isn't emotional like dat, but on anotha note, what do you mean, kissin a goil means something?"  
  
"Well maybe you've noticed, girls are emotional, like say, if some guy came up to me and kissed me, depending on whether I found him attractive or not, I'd have much stronger feelings for him if he kissed me."  
  
"I can prove ya wrong on dat,"  
  
"And how do you intend to do that exactly?"  
  
"Like dis-" his face came out of the darkness quickly and suddenly, yet I knew I must resist this-if he tried to kiss me now, I wouldn't be able to control my building feelings toward him, I ducked.  
  
"No, Spot, don't kiss me.please don't, not to prove a point."  
  
His newly revealed face contorted, a look of complete confusion again passed his immaculate features, "Why not?"  
  
"I don't think that's the way to prove your point, at least, not to me. I'm really tired, it has to be past ten thirty already.Good night Spot,"  
  
I had tired of this conversation, I climbed into the window and lightly flopped on my top bunk looking down at his still perplexed face.  
  
"Yea, well dis convoisation isn't ovah Jade, Ise'll see you'se tomorrah," with that he turned swiftly and walked off to the other side of the bunkroom and out of my sight.  
  
After Spot left, I wasn't any closer to sleep than I had been an hour before that. With no promise of sleep in sight, I turned uneasily on my uncomfortable bed, twisting to find a soft piece of mattress.  
  
To my dismay, as I lay there, my thoughts traveled to John, traveled to the night my parents died.  
  
"Good evening John, would you join us for dinner?" Martha asked her nephew John on his visit to his aunt and uncles house in Brooklyn. "No thank you Aunt Martie, I had supper at my house almost an hour ago." John said smiling his most convincing polite smile. I could hear and see them talking downstairs. John looked up at me standing behind the stairs, "Good evening Ella, how has your day been cousin?" he asked unconvincingly civil to me. "Fine." I responded without inflection in my voice.  
  
I went into my room and locked the door. I crawled under my bed and curled into a protective ball. John, even at this young age he inspired fear as none other could. His young manhood caused him to have such a temper, and such a perverse taste in his actions. "My, dear Auntie, I do believe Ella is turning into quite a young lady, however she does seem to still prevail in the art of rudeness," I heard John say to my mother, and I heard her shut the door.  
  
A tear rolled down my check, they never knew what was going to happen next. I was only thankful I did not see it until the end, until the end.but the end was so horrible. I convulsed upon the mattress, rolling myself into a ball.  
  
More tears came down, why did this happen to me? Why didn't John just kill me too? I could have saved them, if I had been downstairs, if I had been brave enough, I could have stopped John, I could have, I COULD HAVE!  
  
I was not one to cry loudly, but soon I was so wrapped up in my tears and thoughts, I could not hold in the noise of suddenly being unable to breath through my nose.  
  
I sniffled loudly, and only once, but it was enough to wake one person. Hands upon my shoulder made me go still very suddenly, and I pretended I was sleep crying. The hand continued and rolled me over, I peeped my eyes open, JOHN!  
  
I stifled a scream, and then rationalized the situation, no, wait.it was Sparks.  
  
"Sparks?" I asked in little more than a whisper. "Yes, it's me, are you alright?" the obvious answer to this question was 'No, I'm crying, normally not a thing a person does when they are alright,' but instead I said, "Yea, I-I. I'll be fine at least."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" his face loomed towards mine startlingly fast. My own words astounded me, "I'd love to."  
  
A bright smile lit his pale face and I scooted over to let him come and sit on the bed with me. He climbed up and sat beside me, then did something that startled me, he put his arm around me, and a feeling of comfort, safety overwhelmed me. Oh, it was bliss.I hadn't felt this safe since.since.never.  
  
He put his other arm around me and kept me halfway warm, he moved slightly back so that we could both sit against the wall. I laid my head upon his shoulder and sighed. "I barely know you and already you are witnessing a weakness of mine, crying. I hate crying.more than anything."  
  
His left hand slipped from my shoulder and tilted my head to look into my eyes, "Crying isn't anything ta hate, it's jist your expression of ya emotions," he frowned, "But if you'se hate crying so much, what made you start sobbin like dat?"  
  
"My parents.they.were killed, and Sparks," I felt anxiety build in my throat, "Sparks I could have stopped it! I could have, I could ha-" he put his hand on my mouth silencing me, and letting me succumb to my helpless tears that had begun to flow again.  
  
The torrent flew from my eyes in a waterfall of silky salt liquid. Sparks pulled me closer to himself, and again put his arms around me protectively, "Listen ta me Jade, there isn't any way dat you'se coulda stopped what happened to ya parents. No, jist listen," he said as he felt me begin to interrupt, "No mattah what happened, dey were meant ta die, it was fate, Jade everything happens for a reason, everything."  
  
"Sparks, how can you say that? How.I mean, I was there, I SAW."  
  
"Shh."  
  
"Don't shush me right now!"  
  
"No I'm serious, I think we woke someone, shh!" Sparks said to me in a whisper.  
  
"Oh," I said meekly as he softly shook me to make sure I wasn't going to say anything else for the moment.  
  
The sinewy figure slowly walked toward the washroom, not even noticing us in the corner, huddled and not moving.  
  
Sparks lowered his head towards mine and I felt his warm breath on my neck, goose bumps ran all over my body, "I'm gonna talk ta you'se about dis latah, I promise, good night Jade," with that he kissed the top of my head, and slid off of the top bunk softly landing on the floor.  
  
I laid back down, and thought about Sparks, what in the world would posses a person to be so openly kind to a complete stranger?  
  
In the background, I heard soft footsteps across the room.  
  
Did he know how badly I needed someone right then? I wonder if he recognized the fear in my eyes at first.I rolled over away from the wall and came face to face with yet another person.  
  
Doesn't anyone actually go to sleep in this place? I thought as I looked into the startled eyes of my sinewy companion.  
  
"Need something Spot?" I asked softly.  
  
"Nah, but I hoid you'se ovah heah wit whoevah dat wus," his light breath gently caressed my face, and out of nowhere, so did his hand.  
  
"We'se really do need ta have a talk tomarrah don't we?" this was a rhetorical question, so I simply nodded, his smooth fingers tenderly stroked my cheek, tracing the trails of moisture the tears had left on my skin. He rubbed the newest ones forming in my eyes away, "Good night Jade," he breathed as he turned quickly away and tore his hand away from my face.  
  
I rolled back over. What was it with Spot? I just couldn't figure him out. First he's sweet, then he hates me. Then he saves me from John.then he's mad, then he was so nice at Tibby's. After he just ignored me when Picture showed up.and then he was mad when he thought I was spying.and though I was.  
  
Gah, now he was just nice again. 


	12. Chapter 12

And guys say that women are complicated. Not near as complicated as guys are I suppose. A few minutes later I was still no closer to sleep than I had been before the entire ordeal had happened, I decided that the morning would be fun.  
  
At Tibby's earlier that night, I had heard stories about Jack not being able to wake up in the morning, they had to pry him with the jaws of death to get him to wake up.  
  
I decided I would just make everyone's lives more easy by helping Jack wake up without having to make everyone's morning hard. I silently slipped out of my bed and tip toed across the room into the washroom.  
  
I searched for a few minutes until I found what I sought for. I picked up a light wooden bucket with a thin metal handle. I then proceeded to turn the water on in the porcelain basin and filled the wooden vessel with frigged cold water.  
  
I then proceeded to walk carefully to Jack's bed, and climbing atop his bunk without spilling a drop, I set it down. Now came the hardest part of my scheme. I had heard Jack was a light sleeper, so it would be quite a challenge to retrieve the rope he kept tied as a belt around his pants.  
  
It's a good thing it's summer...at least he doesn't have any covers that I have to move.  
  
My delicate fingers worked the knot slowly and were near motionless. Oh, curse him for not undressing tonight, why couldn't Jack just have hung it on the bunk? But NOOO! He has to fall asleep with it around his waist...  
  
As soon as the knot was unraveled, I began to slowly pull it free from his belt loops. He began to stir, and I quickly dropped below his sight, onto the cold and hard creaky floor. He mumbled something inaudible and turned completely over onto his stomach.  
  
"Crap!" I breathed. He opened and closed his mouth a few times smacking his lips together and licking them quickly.  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked to the other side where he was facing and knelt down beside him.  
  
Grabbing the freed end and I began to push it through the next loop with the end. It went on like this for another fifteen minutes, me slowly moving the rope through the belt loops, and periodically, Jack turning over and smacking his mouth again, licking his lips.  
  
It worked quite well actually, Jack turning over, for each time I needed to start at the front or the back, he would turn, and I could.  
  
Thankfully, it was only wrapped twice around his waist, so after thirty minutes of my careful work, all was done, and the rope was free.  
  
I clambered softly atop of the bunk where I had set the bucket of glacial cold water, and proceeded to carefully tie the rope to the thin metal handle. Then I carefully slid it to the end where Jack's head was resting.  
  
Tying the other end of the rope to the metal bunk rim tightly, I cautiously lowered it to suspend in the air beside his head. If anyone so much as touched the bunk, the water would spill on Jack's head...oh he would hate me after I did this, nah, he would just be a little perturbed.  
  
Suddenly the grandfather clock in the hallway downstairs rung, and I counted the rings, one, two, three. Oh, goodness. it was three a.m.!  
  
I turned around and began to creep across the pitch black room to my bed, when Jack rolled back over, landing with an thump, and I knew right then, I was in trouble.  
  
The overflowing bucket tipped when his sudden movement disturbed the water. A waterfall of icy water poured down on his head, and an unearthly scream echoed around the room.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed loudly, his voice cracked and everyone in the room was up like a bullet, yelling, falling over each other, mass pandemonium.  
  
That is, until a certain Brooklyn parsonage yelled, "Everybody, SHUT UP!" quiet swept the room, except for a shivering Jack, whimpering with cold. Murmurs traveled along the crowed of sleepy newsies, and Colleen came on the scene, thoroughly disturbed from her sleep, and very cranky.  
  
That is, until she saw why, a hand flew to her mouth, the other flew up, and a very pig-like snort came from her mouth as she tried, and failed to stifle her laughter. Spot came into view as he stalked forward, then taking in the hysterical Colleen, and the soaked Jack.  
  
A slight smile dawned his lips, and a chuckle rose in his throat, he muffled it, and became stern, "Everyone go back ta bed! Now!" Immediately, there was a quick rush to their beds, and lamps that had been in the process of being lit, were blown out.  
  
Jack stopped whimpering, and looked at Colleen, distrust and hate dancing in his eyes, "YOU DID THIS!" he yelled at her, pointing a finger.  
  
She gave him a look clearly saying, 'you bastard!' then she said, "Ya stupid idiot! Ya think I'se really dat stupid ta pull a trick like dis twice?"  
  
Jack began to respond, "Jack shut up befoah ya say sometin you'se don mean, or drag ya'self inta deepa crap den you'se already in," Spot said quickly, shutting Jack's mouth instantly.  
  
I knew that the argument would continue between Colleen and Jack much longer, but I could see Spot wasn't up to referee a debate between the two; I cut in, "Actually Jack, it was me..." I spoke up from the shadow I was standing in.  
  
Spot met my eyes and I realized, he had known all along. Colleen looked at me, and a large grin dawned her pale face, "Great job Jade, how did ya tie da knot?! I tried dis too befoah, but da knot undid is'self and so it went off befoah it was supposed ta..." she seemed to have taken an immediate liking to me.  
  
Spot interrupted her, "Colleen, go ta sleep, ya got ya answer, Jack you know who it wus, so go back ta sleep, ALLA YA" he yelled to the room, as many were listening in still.  
  
Colleen flashed me one more heartfelt smile and walked back to her bunk. I went back to my own bunk, and Spot stalked off to his own corner. Jack left to change clothes, and was back in less than two minutes, in clean dry clothes. He jumped on the top of the bunk, and after five more minutes, everyone seemed to be asleep again.  
  
"Good job Jade....you managed to only make yourself MORE awake than before!" I muttered angrily to myself.  
  
However, as soon as I said these words and closed my eyes, I felt an endless spiral of emotion, and was entrapped in sleep before I knew my head had hit the pillow. 


	13. Chapter 13

Haha. hello everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've updated.and that's kinda because no ones reviewin any more! I don't know what to write.I've lost inspiration.im kinda thinking about stopping the whole story.yea well here's another one, It's short, but it's something ~Jade  
I woke up, fast, hitting my head on the wood ceiling.  
  
I looked down, and water was flooded everywhere, there sitting in a chair in the water, was John, I looked around the room, it was only John and I.  
  
I was alone, so alone. An evil cackle came from his throat, and he stood up, a piece of rope and crow bar in his hand.  
  
I saw the bulge of his pocketknife in this shirt pocket.  
  
I cowered above him on my bed, and then I was sinking, sinking into the mattress. I was sinking into the water.  
  
John's arms grabbed me and shook me, I cried out, "No! Don't John!" and then his face became confused.  
  
"Jade! What's wrong?" he was shaking me, violently, I saw the arc of the knife as it hurtled toward me, his wicked smile growing upon his face.  
  
Shoots of pain came from my stomach, where the knife had penetrated.  
  
He threw the rope around my face, and gagged me. I choked and sputtered, my pained voice muffled.  
  
And then I woke up.  
  
I looked into his eyes, I felt his soft fingers pressing on my lips, and a tense hand wrapped around my body, fingernails digging into my stomach in an attempt to keep me from falling any further from the mattress.  
  
His bare arms were moist, and salty.  
  
He shook me one more time, "Jade, are you alright?"  
  
He clung me to his chest, where my body fit perfectly against his stomach and chest.  
  
"He was hurting me," I said piteously into his undershirt, wrapping my arms around him, clinging to his clothes.  
  
"Please, please don't let him hurt me anymore," I was once again a forlorn child, lost in the countless trauma's I had experienced over the years.  
  
His supple fingers ran down my hair and back, caressing the gentle curves in my shoulders and spine.  
  
He drew me closer to him and moved my head away from his stomach, to come to a rest on his cushiony shoulder.  
  
"I won't let him hoit ya no more, and dat's a promise Jade," I nodded unhurriedly into his shoulder, he began to rock me slowly to the beat of his slow pulse.  
  
He kissed the top of my head, "I want you'se ta be safe moah dan anything right now," cradling me like a child, he moved my legs around, so that I was laying down in his lap, with his arms around me, protecting me, sheltering me, loving me.  
  
With this last thought I fell asleep in Spots arms, a smile on my lips, but fear in my heart.  
  
I am not sure how long he sat there, me in his arms, stroking my body tenderly, keeping fear from my mind and calming me enough to have dreamless sleep.  
  
When I woke up three hours later, he was there, I was still in his arms.  
  
He had slept sitting up, the sun was just creeping above the low horizon clouds.  
  
The pink tipped clouds were fluffy and unhindered, moseying around the sky in an uncharted pattern that the wind determined.  
  
I felt him stir, and I fell back into him, leaning into his soft but firm stomach.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to level my breathing back out again.  
  
When I was certain he was still asleep, I reached my arms around his waist, and held onto him, nestling into his stomach.  
  
I realized that he had a certain smell, a hint of cigarettes and something else, something I couldn't define, something I didn't want to define, to put a standard on.  
  
It was a free of any boundaries, so I memorized it, and fell back asleep.  
  
The second time I woke up, I was alone. 


	14. Chapter 14

Previously on _How Could He Care So Much for Me?_

:::::

I am not sure how long he sat there, me in his arms, stroking my body tenderly, keeping fear from my mind and calming me enough to have dreamless sleep.  When I woke up three hours later, he was there, I was still in his arms.  He had slept sitting up, the sun was just creeping above the low horizon clouds. The pink tipped clouds were fluffy and unhindered, moseying around the sky in an uncharted pattern that the wind determined.

I felt him stir, and I fell back into him, leaning into his soft but firm stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to level my breathing back out again.  When I was certain he was still asleep, I reached my arms around his waist, and held onto him, nestling into his stomach.  I realized that he had a certain smell, a hint of cigarettes and something else, something I couldn't define, something I didn't want to define, to put a standard on.  It was a free of any boundaries, so I memorized it, and fell back asleep.

The second time I woke up, I was alone. 

There were numerous noises about the room, I realized that the reason I was awake, was because Bird was poking me incessantly on the forehead.  "Would you cease and desist that annoying poking?" I asked annoyed. 

"Well now dat you'se is up, yea, I can! God Loid you take forevah ta wake up!" she gave me one final POKE and then vanished down below my eye level, I groggily sat up and looked around again, searching for someone.  I met eyes with Sparks, he didn't have a shirt on. I noticed how completely toned he was, well-defined abs, and not huge arms, but strong. 

He gave me a small warm smile, and the turned around to put a shirt on.  I climbed off the top bunk and landed with a CLUNK on my feet on the floor below. I put my shoes back on, and sat next to Bird on her bed, she was reading again.

"Can I borrow some clothes? I mean, these are nice and all, but they are Spots, and I don't think he'll like me keeping them forever………" she looked up from her book and smiled, "Well yea, go look in the bag at the end right there," she pointed, "I'm not sure if I have any extra undershirts though." I laughed--undershirts. I never wore those anyway…

I rummaged through her bag at the end and found a soft cotton button-down dark blue shirt, and a pair of grey pants. I rubbed the fabric between my fingers, and finding it suitable, walked to the washroom and changed in a stall. 

I noticed that the noise level had dropped considerably, down to complete silence actually.  I came out, and began buttoning the blue shirt up when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey Spot..…" I trailed off slowly.  He glanced down at the mostly buttoned shirt I was wearing, the un-tucked tails, and baggy gray pants I was wearing. He made a point of looking back at my eyes instead of my shirt, I turned around and began walking back into the stall, and finished buttoning my shirt.  I bent over, grabbed his brown pants and checkered green shirt, and put them under my arm.

"Hey," was all he said in response.  "Where is everyone?"

"Dey left ta go sell dere papes,"

"Listen Spot, about last night,"

"What about last night?"

"I just wanted to tell you….."

"Tell me what?" he took a step forward and turned his head sideways, there was a concerned look on his face as he came closer.

"Thank you," I said quickly, and pulling him into a tight hug at the same moment I quickly released him and looked back at him. At first he didn't react at all to the previous embrace, but then he reached around me and pulled me close to him, wrapping me up in his arms.  He put his chin on top of my head and his thumbs were running in little circles on the small of my back.  I wondered idly what someone would think if they came into the room while we were hugging in such a close fashion.

I soon knew-- as Bird walked in, putting the final changes to her hair into her hat.

Her lovely brown hair fell down as the hat dropped from her hands in shock. She could only see Spot's position, I suppose she must have thought he and I were—doing something.

"Should I come back latah?" she asked as she interrupted, laughing. Spot turned around, glaring her down, "No, nuthin's happenin in heah, I was jist bout ta leave anyway," he said heavily, giving me one last look and walking out. Bird eyed him up and down and then walked over to me suspiciously.

"Were you'se two doing anything dat I'se should not know about?" she asked inquisitively. I shook my head fervently, "No, I was just thanking him—" "Thankin' him fah what exactly?" she asked skeptically, but a small devilish smile appeared on her lips.

"Well I kind of need to talk to you about that, hmm….." I sighed, "Lets just go," I said finally.  She laughed lightly and shrugged, grabbing me by the arm and escorting me out of the lodging house to the distribution center. She slowly taught me the process of being a newsie in Manhattan.  I was familiar with the term newsie by then, but I was still unclear of what exactly one did if one was a newsie.

She showed me how to change the headlines to catch people's attention, eventually I was yelling for her and she was collecting the money. I had a louder yell, and more outrageous story titles.  We made a good team to say the truth.

Around lunch, we were finished and decided to go to Tibby's to meet up with the guys.  I was then educated on the whereabouts of the newsies on a daily basis.

            When we arrived at Tibby's I was bombarded by the smell of beer.  Tibby's was practically a bar, it just happened to serve solid foods as well as liquid.  We walked in and I searched for the familiar figure, but I couldn't find Spot, or for that matter, Sparks.

I sat down next to Jack who was talking quietly with Colleen.  She looked over across Jack when I sat down and glared at me. 

Well, this was interesting, only the night before she had been treating me like I was actually a person. 

Jack turned around and looking in the direction Colleen was, saw me sitting beside him.   He turned fully away from Colleen and his conversation to talk to me.  "How wus your foist day of sellin?" he asked me with a happy grin on his face.  "Well, me and Bird worked together.  I would yell the titles, and she would handle the money, I think I've got it down, well nearly." I shrugged, he gave me a one armed hug and the smile on his face widened. 

Bird sat down next to me and we all began to talk, the conversation was trite, and average, just things like weather. "So Boid, how's ya brotha?" " Oh, Slingah? Yea 'e's fine! Say's dat da Bronx is getting rowdy dough, he told me ta tell you'se ta stay away from da Bronx fah a week a two, jist ta be safe," she said knodding her head slightly to Jack.

 "I didn't know you had a brother?" I said softly to Bird.  She looked around and shrugged, "Yea, me olda bruddah, Slingah…did you know he's da kid dat taught Spot ta use a sling shot? Haha, yea," she laughed at my astonished face.  However, she didn't know the reason behind it, you see, I didn't know that Spot knew how to use a sling shot in the first place.

"Hey, nobody done taught me to use me sling shot, I'se just a natural is all!" said a slightly out of breath Spot, still with his customary smirk on his face. The sight of his face made me feel a little flustered as I sat in the booth next to Jack.

"Somethin' wrong Jade?" Bird asked curiously.

I shook my head a little to clear it of the less than chaste thoughts, "Oh, no, nothing at all, why would you think that?"

"Oh I dunno doll," she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Maybe it's cause you turned bright red when you'se saw Spot? Or is it jus' my imagination gettin' tha bettah of me again?"

God damn Bird and her observations, and God _damn_ my cheeks!


End file.
